Goodbye Brian
by wilsonfan
Summary: I was upset that Days did not have Sonny tell Brian it was over, so I thought I would write this. Takes place after they get back together, if Nick never stopped by.


Will and Sonny lay in be, Will's head resting on Sonny's chest. Will couldn't believe what just happened. After weeks of praying, his prays were finally answered. He and Sonny were back together. Everything was perfect. Will linked his fingers with Sonny's and leaned up on his pillow to stare at his boyfriend.

"I love you." Sonny said to Will bringing their joined hands to his lips and kissing the back of Wills.

"Hmm...say it again" Will asked.

"I love you William Horton" Sonny said smiling at his adorable boyfriend.

"God...I missed hearing you say that" Will smiled at him.

"Anything you want to say to me?" Sonny asked.

"Can't think of anything at the moment." Will joked.

Sonny gasped and let go of Wills hand, and straddled him. "Are you sure?"

"Like I said can't think of anything"

Sonny started tickling Will. Will was trying to push Sonny off him but he couldn't. After several seconds, but what seemed like hours, Will finally gave up. "Ok, I love you too!" He shouted. "I love you more then anything." Sonny stopped the ticking torture and leaned down and kissed Will. The perfect moment was ruined though when Sonny' phone started ringing.

"Wow, we really have perfect timing." Sonny joked, getting out of bed and fumbling through the discarded clothes on the floor looking for his phone. When he finally found it he just started at the screen showing an incoming call from Brian. He completely forgot they made plans to get together tonight and see a concert on the docks. Of course now he didn't want to go, he was back with Will. But Sonny didn't want to stand him up, he just told Brian he wanted to date him, he figured he owed it to him to tell him face to face that it was mistake. Sonny was lost in his thoughts when something hit him in the head. Sonny came out of his daze and stared at Will. "Did you just hit me in the head with a pillow."

"Babe, I called your name like five times. Who was that? Is everything ok?" Will asked concerned.

"No...yea...um...I mean it was my mom, I forgot I told her I would help her with something." Sonny lied.

"Oh, go help her, I should probably talk to my mom about what happened with Gabi and the baby anyway." Will said a little upset, they just got back together and he didn't want to leave Sonny already.

"I promise it'll only be like an hour and half at the most. Then I'll come right back and we could spend the rest of the day in bed." Sonny said flashing his gorgeous smile.

"Sounds perfect." Will said getting out of bed and pulling Sonny into an intimate kiss.

Sonny arrived at the coffee house and found Brian sitting in the back booth, and made his way towards him. Brian stood up and leaned in to kiss Sonny, who turned his head and Brian planted one on his cheek.

"Not into PDA, that's ok I could live with that." Brian joked.

Sonny took the seat across from him and nervously played with his bracelet. After several seconds of silence Sonny finally spoke. "I need to tell you something"

"Ok, what's up?" Brian asked.

"I'm sorry, but I love Will. I can't do this with you, it was a mistake to even try. Will and I are back together now." Sonny said

"Are you fucking joking me? After all the lies he told you. For god sakes Sonny he got a GIRL pregnant! You are really going to end this to go play daddy with him?" Brian yelled

"I'm sorry Brian, I know your upset but Will and I love each other. I never wanted to hurt you." Sonny said

"Fuck you!" Brian got up to leave, but noticed Will coming in, so instead he grabbed Sonny and pulled him into a kiss.

Sonny was caught off guard he froze. He didn't even notice Will come in and leave. Finally he pushed Brian away. "What the hell man!" Sonny yelled at him.

"Just so you know what your missing." Brian said and left.

An hour later Sonny arrived at Will's dorm and knocked on the door.

"What are you doing here?" Will asked coldly.

"I promised I'd be back, now we can spend the rest of the day in bed." Sonny smiled at him and walked in the room past Will. Once inside he noticed the look on Will's face. "What wrong? Did everything go ok with you mom? Or oh god...it is Gabi and the baby?"

"Everything is fine, now could you leave?" Will asked.

"What? Will I don't-" Sonny began

"I don't want you here! Get out!" Will yelled at him.

"Not until you tell me why?" Sonny shouted back at Will.

"I came by the coffee house to see...and saw lot more then I wanted."

"You mean Brian. I didn't want that Will, I pushed him away!"

"I know you two are together, I know you have been sleeping with him"

"Not this shit again, I have not slept with Brian!"

"Don't lie to me Sonny, I saw you two a few weeks ago at the coffee house after closing. I saw you leave together."

"Ok so that did happen, but we didn't sleep together Will. I went to his place but couldn't do it, I couldn't be with him when I am so deeply in love with you. I swear Will we did not sleep together"

"That's not what he said. He found me later that night at the pub and told me you slept together"

"That's a lie! I didn't"

"Yea and what you didn't kiss him today either. I thought you were going to meet your mother"

"Ok I didn't go meet my mother. I had plans tonight with Brian, so I went to see him. I lied because I didn't want you hurt you. I only met with Brian to tell him we were back together! He kissed me and I pushed him away. Nothing else ever happened with us. You are the only man I want to be with. I love you Will. Only you. There is no one else, never was and there never will be another man I love as much as I love you."

Will didn't respond, he just sat down on his bed and stared at Sonny. Sonny wasn't going to stay when he wasn't wanted, so he turned and left. He was heading toward the elevator when a hand landed on his shoulder and turned him around. Will stood there staring deep into Sonny's eyes. "Will, I..." Will's hand came up to Sonny's lips and shushed him.

"That was the most amazing thing anyone has ever said to me."

"It was all true. I love you so much Will. I'm sorry I lied to you about where I was going but please believe me, I don't want anything with Brian. I just had to tell him face to face it was over, that it was all a mistake"

"Sonny I do believe you. I love you, you are the only man I have ever loved. The only man I could ever love." Will pulled Sonny into a passionate kiss. "Now lets go spend the rest of the day in bed."


End file.
